TMNT Turtle Tales!
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: A collection of mini series/ one-shots by me! Also there are song related One-Shots involved to! (Used to be TMNT Drabbles)
1. Find the Pieces

**Hello Wolf here! Here is a new one-shot! I think this actually might be the start of TMNT Drabbles but I can't confirm that yet. This is based on an amazing song called Find the Pieces. I do not own the song it was created, sung and produced by the youtuber Tryhardninja. If you want the lyric video then type in ' _Find The Pieces Lyrics TryHardNinja'_ on youtube. This song was created for Captainsparkelz Minecraft Music video series. Enjoy...**

The young turtle stared at the tv screen dully, he blocked out the blare of the radio and focused on one thing... himself. He didn't know who he was or who these creatures that called themselves his brothers were, the had brought him here... why though? The turtle sat there ingrossed in his thoughts but was pulled out when a song started playing.

 _'T_ _he City, It runs cold todaaaaaay,'_ _'Sun shine, its is shining greeeeeey,'_ The boy was about to turn off the song but found himself lost in the music.

'A _nd I wish I could, dig straight down,'_ _'Black it all away,'_ _'But in the dark, there's still a sound,'_ _'And nothing changed,'_ He was in the dark, there was a sound but he couldn't hear it.

'D _on't know if I have ever heard you sing but I hear it,'_ _'Hear it, Hear it,'_ _'Hear it, Hear it,'_ _'Don't know if I have ever held your hand but I seek it,'_ _'Seek it, Seek it,'_ _'Seek it, Seek it,'_ _'Don't know if I have ever loved, but I feel iiiiiiiiiit,'_ That was right, he felt loved by these people yet he did not know them.

 _'P_ _ut the puzzle back together, see what I'm dreaming,'_ This did feel like a puzzle, only he was missing a few of the pieces.

'W _hen I find the pieces,'_ _*instrumental break*_ _'Don't know if I have ever loved, but I feel iiiiiiit,'_ _'Put the puzzle back together, see what I'm dreaming,'_ When he fitted part of the puzzle together he saw himself with an orange mask, playing with the other turtles.

 _'When I find the pieces,'_

 _'F_ _aces, echo with no naaaaaaaames,'_ _'Ey, ey, oh, ey, ey,'_ That was true, the faces of the turtles and rat echoed in his mind yet he couldn't remember the names.

'S _trangers, feel like home but faaaaaade,'_ _'Ey, ey, oh, ey, ey,'_ _'And I wish I could, dig straight down,'_ _'Black it all away, ey, ey, oh, ey, ey,'_ He wished he could black away all the pain of remembering and this place sometimes felt like home to him but the feeling always immediately faded.

 _'B_ _ut in the dark, there's still a soooouuund,'_ _'And nothing changed,'_ _'Don't know if I have ever heard you sing but I hear it,'_ _'Hear it, Hear it,'_ _'Hear it, Hear it,'_ _'Don't know if I have ever held your hand but I seek it,'_ _'S_ _eek it, Seek it,'_ _'S_ _eek it, Seek it,'_ _'D_ _on't know if I have ever loved, but I feel iiiiiiiiiit,'_ It was true he didn't know... or did he?

 _'P_ _ut the puzzle back together, see what I'm dreaming,'_ _'E_ _y, ey,'_ _'E_ _y, ey, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,'_ _'E_ _y, ey,'_ _'E_ _y, ey, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,'_ _'E_ _y, ey,'_ _'E_ _y, ey, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,'_ _'P_ _ut the puzzle back together, see what I'm dreaming,'_ _'W_ _hen I find the pieces,'_ These memories of his true self came flooding back, the pieces of the puzzle could come together and make the picture.

 _'E_ _y, ey,'_ _'E_ _y, ey, ohhhhhh,'_ _'W_ _hen I find the pieces,'_ _'E_ _y, ey,'_ _'E_ _y, ey, ohhhhhh,'_ _'W_ _hen I find the pieces,'_ _'D_ _on't know if I have ever loved, but I feel iiiiiiiiiiit,'_ _'W_ _hen I find the pieces,'_ _'P_ _ut the puzzle back together, see what I'm dreaming,'_ _'W_ _hen I find the pieces,'_ _When I find the pieces,'_ _When I find the pieces,'_ _When I find the pieces,'_ _'W_ _hen I find the pieces,'_ _'E_ _y, ey,'_ _'Ey_ _, ey, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,'_ He'd found the pieces, he knew who he was, he had a family. Just as the song ended his three brothers walked in and he immediately tackled them in a hug.

"I missed you bro's," The three brothers smiled, Mikey had used the pieces and solved the puzzle. Their family could finally be whole once again.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Awwww! That is the best One-Shot I have ever wrote! I have decided that this will be the first chapter of TMNT Drabbles and I just want to explain what happened.**

 **The turtles were fighting the Kraang and Mikey got shot in the head which provoked memory loss. While the other turtles were training Mikey was sitting there doing nothing but then heard a song. The song was about a boy losing his memory and that triggered Mikeys memory to come back!**

 **See you guys next chapter! Byyyyyyeeee!**

 ** _Wolf: WHEN I FIND THE PIECES!_**


	2. The Croaking Aftermath

**Hiya guys I'm back with my second drabble! I have been wanting to do this One-Shot for awhile now** **and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S The song from the last chapter is really good for a story where someones lost their memory.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mikey's P.O.V

As I'm looking up at the stars I can't help but remember why I ran away today. I wasn't upset 'cause I had to clean. I was upset because everything that they had said hurt. Every memory of them hurting my feelings had just came back. I know I'm just meant to be the dumb, goofball but I only act like that to keep the family together, not to be treated like it.

A single tear slipped down my cheek before turning to quiet sobbing. Even though I was on the roof of the farm house they could still hear me and I didn't want to worry them with my little problems.

"So you think you messed up?" Came a gruff voice I recognised all to well.

Nobody's P.O.V

Raph sat next to his little brother and quickly pulled him into a hug with no protest.

"I'm sorry Raphie," Came the tearful voice. "You were right I'm just a bad ninja,"

"Now listen here Michelangelo," Raph said sternly cupping Mikey's head in his hand. "What I said was out of order and a complete lie I'm the one who owes you and apology... I'm sorry baby bro," Mikey just hugged Raph harder as more tears slipped down his child-like cheeks.

"You're the best big brother Raphie," Mikey yawned sleepily.

"Thanks and you're the best baby bro," Raph smiled picking Mikey up bridal style who didn't object.

"But what about Leo and Donnie?" Mikey murmed sleepily.

"Donnie's my favourite n- smart brother and Leo's my favourite big brother, now get some sleel little bro," Raph grinned and lay Mikey down.

"You really know how to calm him down," Came Leo's voice as he stepped inside.

"While you were out I learnt a few things about being a good big brother," Raph smirked at Leo.

"Raph you were already a good big brother you just needed to be able to talk about your feelings," Leo smiled sitting next to Raph and looking at Mikeys peaceful smile. "He's really something else isn't he?" Raph nodded in agreement.

"We are always to hard on him so maybe we should have a brother bonding session tommorow," Raph suggested. Leo smiled.

"Lets do it,"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Okay, okay! I know that wasn't the best but I had to try! I even gave you guys some Leo and Raph fluff which I swore to myself that I wouldn't give 'cause people use it to much. But everyone has their faves for fluff and mine are Raph and Mikey! See you guys soon!**

 **-Wolf**


	3. Breakfast at the Farmhouse

**Hey guys Wolf here! Here is another One-Shot for you guys! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

April sighed, they had spent 4 months at the farmhouse and she missed her Dad's breakfasts. Her meals weren't nearly as good as her Fathers and she was so desperate to not be reminded of her Dad that she was close to letting Leo make breakfast- which would be bad. She chuckled to herself and closed her eyes, she would make breakfast later.

Mikey poked his head round April's door and was relieved to see that she was asleep. That meant that he would have enough time to make the surprise. He'd noticed that everyone had felt down about the loss of Splinter and Kirby and wanted to make them feel better... after all he wasn't the heart of the family for nothing.

5 minutes later Mikey had his supplies laid out in front of him. The food, the tools, the cutlery and the cookbooks. They had all missed Splinter and Kirby's home made recipes so he was going to make them. Not only that he was also going to make his brother's and sister's favourite foods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph awoke to the sound of cutlery being moved around downstairs. Grumbling about early birds being to early Raph trudged out of his room to find Leo, Donnie, April and Casey standing on the stairs, confusion written upon their faces.

"Whats goin' on?" Raph asked groggily.

"Mikey won't let us in the kitchen!" April snarled and the boys stepped back. No one other than her was allowed to make breakfast after Leo almost destroyed the kitchen.

"Mikey! What the shell are you doing!" Donnie yelled and Mikey stepped out of the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

"Breakfast is served," He bowed and stepped aside allowing them to go inside. They all gaped at what they saw. Each chair was labeled with their name and in front was each of their favourite foods.

"H-how did you make this?" Casey stuttered.

"TLC my family, TLC," Mikey grinned and sat at his own spot which had less food than the others.

"How come you have the least amount of food?" Raph glared.

"Well I used most of it making stuff for you guys... it doesn't really matter how much I have," Mikey shrugged which earned him glares from his family.

"Michelangelo you are the youngest and smallest of this family therefore I order you to take one part of everyone else's food," Leo commanded his little brother.

"B-but," Mikey started but was cut of by Raph.

"Bro we have been giving you part of our dinners since we were babies!"

"Wait what? You guys have been doing that for _that_ long?" Casey asked to which the turtles nodded.

"Food was really scarce so Master Splinter gave us all equal portions. But Mikey looked so much smaller than the rest of us and he always got really sick so we shared our food with him," Donnie explained.

"Aww thats so cute!" April squealed.

"And its also the reason I gave you guys so much food today. It was to make up for all the times you guys were hungry because of me!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey we were never hungry because of you and we do it because your our baby brother," Leo said softly.

"Okay," Mikey sighed. "But please eat this and don't give me half of it,"

"Deal... but you get at least a quarter of mine!" Raph grinned.

"Hey Mikey," April said suddenly. "How did you get my Dad's recipe?"

"Sensei told him I loved cooking and he gave me his cookbook for our mutation day, at first I refused but I eventually agreed when he said he had another one. Do you like it?" Mikey asked.

"I love it," April smiled.

"Thanks Mikey this is exactly what we needed," Donnie thanked Mikey.

"No prob guys I'll do anything for you!" Mikey grinned and was immediately hugged by his three older brothers.

 **So how was that? I wrote this in three different places, a resteraunt, a clothes shop and a train station yet I managed to finish it! Hope you enjoyed it and I will give you a new One-Shot whenever I can! _Byyyyeeee!_**

 ** _Wolf: And thats a wrap! Get it? You know a wrap is a food and this was about food? Yeah that was lame..._**


	4. He speaks Technobabble

**Hello everyone!** **Here is a drabble that I couldn't get out of my head and its for all the nerds, geeks and dorks out there (which includes myself)! Also Ellie and Pop -my two OCs- will be included! Enjoy...**

"Hey Donnie what language you speak?" Mikey asked absent-mindedly as he watched his older brother work.

"I speak English Mikey, like you," Donnie answered irritably.

"But you always use big words that me, Leo and Raph don't use," Mikey shrugged, playing with his mask tails.

"First of all you were meant to say Leo, Raph and I, its called proper grammar. Second of all just because I speak differentlly to you doesn't mean I don't speak English," Donnie corrected him as Raph walked in.

"No, no, you guys have got it all wrong... Donnie you speak _geek_ ," Raph smirked.

" _Actually..._ " Came a voice from above and Ellie jumped down next to Donnie making the three turtles jump. "He speaks English but in the form of Technobabble," Seeing the confused looks they gave her she sighed. "Technobabble (a portmanteau of technology and babble), also called technospeak, is a form of jargon that uses buzzwords, esoteric language, specialized technical terms, or technical slang that is incomprehensible to the listener. Various fields of practice and industry have their own specialized vocabularies, or jargon, that allow those educated within that industry to concisely convey ideas that may be confusing, misleading, or nonsensical to an outside listener."

Raph and Mikey just stared at her while Donnie grinned apreciately.

"I didn't understand any of that but I know that we lost the argument bro," Mikey said simply and walked out the lab.

"How did you find that out?" Donnie asked Ellie curiously. Ellie shrugged.

"Google solves all, now if you excuse me I am going to go play Minecraft Battle Mode with Pop," Ellie walked to the living area.

Raph looked at Donnie guiltily.

"I'm sorry for that bro," He whispered. "I shouldn't have called you out for being who you are,"

Donnie slung an arm around Raph's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Its okay, there's a point when everyone gets called out for their differences... now lets go see who wins the game," The two brothers smiled at each other and sat down to watch Ellie and Pop play their game, knowing that today had taught them something about difference.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **That wasn't bad! I actually got that explanation about Technobabble off Google and it confused me to no end. This wasn't T-cest it was just a funny little One-Shot (that got a bit fluffy) and its been in my head for a week now. See you guys next time! _BYYYYYYEEEEE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	5. I love you Raphie

**I wanted to give you guys something to read so I wrote a drabble! I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

3 Years Old

Four young turtle tots happily played together. Young Mikey was jumping around excitedly but tripped and scraped his knee. Rapheal was quick to notice this and hugged his -now crying- brother.

"I wuv you Raphie,"

5 Years Old

It was the first week of their ninjitsu training and things weren't going great for little Mikey. He grunted as he tried to do the kata but failed miserably. Raph walked into the dojo and saw his brother training.

"Do you need hewlp with that?" He asked and Mikey sighed a yes.

After one hour Mikey got the kata right and hugged his brother.

"I love you Raphie,"

9 Years Old

Mikey woke up breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face as he remembered the nightmare. The door creaked open and the turtle hid under his covers but peeked out when he felt a familiar hand on his shell

"Its okay little bro, I'm here," The voice whispered.

"I love you Raphie,"

11 Years Old

The two pre-teens skateboarded around the sewers gleefully but stopped when they heard the rumble of rocks.

"Mikey look out!" Mikey felt Raph tackle him to the side and when the dust cleared he saw that the place they once were was layered in rocks.

"Are you okay bro?"

"I'm fine, I love you Raphie,"

13 Years Old

"Raphie I'm _booored_!" Mikey whined.

"Go bug someone else Mikey,"Raph grunted and Mikeys eyes shined mischeviously.

"Ohh speaking of bugs... you have a cockroach on your arm," Mikey smirked and ran away when he heard Raph's high pitched scream.

"GET HERE YOU!" Raph yelled.

"I love you Raphie," Mikey giggled as he zoomed away.

15 Years Old

Mikey stared in fear at his older brothers burned body, Shredder had thrown Raph into a sign which had electricuted him.

"Raphie please wake up," Mikey whispered pulling his brother round to face him, which revealed the smriking face of Rapheal.

"Don't get all sappy on me now bro," Raph teased and Mikey grinned at him.

"I love you Raphie,"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Sorry about any mistakes I'm doing this at 10:05. Also if anyone was wondering this was based of "Come on, Smile Bro," by alittlegeekish only this isn't as sad. I do recommed reading Come on Smile bro, its on Deviantart.**

 **See ya guys soon! _BYYYEEEE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	6. The Sunset of Loss

Orange and red. The colours of the sunset- and the colours of Rapheal and Michelangelo. The two turtles sat atop the skyscraper watching the sunset in silence. Inside each were having an internal battle with their emotions. They were dealing with the loss of their master yet they didn't know what way to comfort each other. There were no words to describe the pain and grief they felt.

For as of this day, Rapheal, Michelangelo and their brothers are orphans- and this time there's no going back...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Whelp I came back on tragedy! I'll admit I haven't seen the season 4 finale yet because it probably won't update in the UK 'till June and since it hasn't aired in the U.S.A yet (I think...) it hasn't aired online either. However I did find a load of spoilers and there were alot of things that happened :P. This is dedicated to No Guns Only Roses and Bright Lotus** **Moon because I know they are both devastated about the conclusion of the episode... and the fact that there was no fluff between 2 certain turtles... I'll see you guys in the next one-shot. _BBBBYYYYYEEEE!_ *throws smokebomb and disappears***


	7. I will never tell!

_Run, turn, crouch, silence..._

No sound was made as Mikey crouched behind the flat-screen tv, the earlier event still fresh in his mind.

" _Ohhhh Michelangelo,"_ Came the teasing voice and Mikey froze.

How did they find him that quickly? He blinded them before he ran so surely that would've given him a head start?

" _You can't hide forever,"_ Came another voice, just as cruel as the first one. Mikey gasped when he saw them there.

" _There you are..."_ The owner of the first voice pulled him out of his hiding spot, shoving him into the light.

" _You can't get away with what you did... Michelangelo,"_ Another voice sneered.

"NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE IT UP AND NEVER ADMIT WHAT HAPPENED!" Mikey yelled, fear lacing every word.

" _Well then, I guess we'll have to resort to..."_ The voice was interrupted however by none other than Master Splinter.

"My sons what is going on here?" The old rat cocked his head at the sight before him.

Mikey was donning black ninja gear whilst Leo, Raph and Donnie were wearing white gear. Raph was holding up Mikey by his carapace and Leo and Donnie where observing.

"The guys are trying to get me!" Mikey all but screamed.

"I see... well if you need to get information out of Michelangelo I suggest tickling him, it is rather effective," Splinter smiled when he saw his sons faces light up (except Mikeys) and heard laughter fill a once-silent room.

 **Well this was short and completely random but I had nothing to do. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon! _BYE!_**

 **-Wolf**


	8. Bad Thoughts (not dirty stuff)

_Weak, useless, burden, screw up. He is all of them things. He was lost and afraid, scared and lonely. Can anyone save him from himself? No, no they can't he lived his life being a goof ball, a mess up. He brought this upon himself, he couldn't protect his family, he deserved these horrid feelings._

 _Uncontrollable, jerk, monster. He is all of them phrases. He didn't know who he was, the protector or the enemy. He can't save them from himself, they have so much to live for. He deserved to feel this, it was him who couldn't control the monster._

 _Know it all, egg head, useless fighter. It was true. What did he do for this team? What did he do for this family? He was just there to fix whatever broke. He put a GIRL before them and risked there lives. He can't control his emotions, he needed to save his family from himself. He deserved to feel this, he was the dumb one._

 _Fearless, Lame-o-Nardo, Goody-Two-Shoes. They were all true. He'd put his familys lives at risk because of a girl. He should've never asked to be the leader. Someone else could've done a better job, not him. He deserved this guilt, it was him who was the bad brother._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **So... this is what happens when I listen to a depressing and inspirational song... then immediately watch the season 2 finale afterwards. In case you didn't realise this was what I think are all the bad thoughts the turtles use to describe themselves. I know this is pretty sad and broody but thats what emotion does to me! Since this is the second sad thing I've wrote in a row on this I'll give you guys something happier next time! See ya! _BYYYYEEEE!_**

 ** _-Wolf_**


End file.
